Fighting Our Darkselves
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni and Rage have to stop their dark selves before it's too late. Will they make it, or will their dark selves end up destroying them. I wrote this for Dancing-Princess-Yuni. Pairing: Rage/Yuni


I wrote this for Dancing-Princess-Yuni. It's a follow up from Meet Your Darkself By Hades. I asked Princess if I can write her a follow up, and she let me do whatever I wanted. She even let me pair Yuni with Rage. I don't have much time, but Princess, if your reading this, enjoy.

* * *

It's been a while since I fought Hades the last time. He even had me to face my dark self, my dark copy... her name is Yola. How did this happen? While I was held hostage in Pluto's lair in Area L, he copied the dark side of my DNA. Because of that, I felt that I lost a piece of myself like a puzzle. That day at the DDR Headquarters, Charmy, Rage, and I were on our computers searching for trouble in town. So far, nothing has occured. It was just quiet... too quiet.

_"What is Pluto and Hades up to?"_ I wondered. _"They're being too quiet..."_

"Yuni, you okay?" Rage asked.

I blinked. "I'm fine..." My eyes moved back at Rage, then I focused right back on my computer.

"Well, you two," Charmy said. "I guess it's gonna be quiet for today, so why don't you two take a break while I continue to keep an eye on things."

"Thanks, Charmy." we said.

I walked outside to sit down in the grass and think about a few things. I thought about what to eat later, then suddenly, flashbacks of Area L came back, along with the terrible truth that Hades told me.

_Flashback One_

_"Heh heh... Are you Yuni?"_

_"...What?"_

_"Aha, so YOU'RE Yuni? Master Pluto and Relinquish have been watching you since you entered Area A. __What would a girl like you be doing here?"_

_"Hmph. That's NONE of your business! Are you a boss that I have to defeat to get to them?... Wait, who __are Pluto and Relinquish?"_

_"... You don't know them? What planet have you been living on? Mars? Nevermind, now that I've found you, __prepare to give into the nightmare! You have crossed the line and you shall be a great slave to the Pluto Era."_

_End of Flashback One_

I remembered everything when I was captured. I even remembered how much they all hurt me with weapons. Especially Hades's whip. That was the worst.

_Flashback Two_

_"N-no! Please no more, please no more... I'm tired..."_

_"You will do more training! "You're pathetic! "You're meant to be one of the best! Work harder you worthless __slave! Come on, show me what you have!"_

_"N-no...! Please, no more! I-it's hurting all over my body... I can't do anymore... Please let me rest and return to __my room... I'll carry on later...?"_

_"Argh! You lazy good for nothing! Well, that tough because you're working for me, Pluto, and Relinquish! Now, do __as I say and get moving!"_

_"But, but..."_

_WHIP!_

_"AHHH! No! Please spare me!"_

_"Then do it! Before I whip you and take you to Pluto for you to do the much harder excercise!"_

_"O-okay...! Just, please no more... I'll do as you say if you stop...!"_

_"Good. Now get movin'! You're holding us up!"_

_End of Flashback Two_

I remember when Hades kepting whipping me everytime I did his work. I took of my armwarmer, and looked at the horizontal cut he left on the back of my hand. I was getting better, but it still hurts once and a while. I wondered what would've my parent would do if they saw me in pain.

_Flashback Three_

_"You think you're something special, don't you? Well, missy, you're not! "You're going to fail everything! Just like __your mother and father!"_

_End of Flashback Three_

Tears started to flow down my cheeks after those nasty flashbacks. Pluto was the one who killed my parents when they tried to stop him. I officially hated Pluto for what he had done to everyone. I cried softly with my face behinds my hands.

"Mom, Dad." I sobbed. "...What do I do? I feel so alone..."

"Hey, Yuni!"

I gasped, got up, and turned around. "What is it, Rage?" I called back.

"You wanna go for a walk with me?"

I thought about that for a moment. Maybe that would keep me from getting sad and help me keep my mind off of the bad memories. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Rage and I signed out, and started walking up the street. The sunset was very shiney, and there were beautiful colors of orange and pink. I had my minds on so many things, I almost didn't notice what a beautiful day it was.

"Hey, Yuni," Rage said. "What's on your mind right now? I was talking to Akira the other day. He says you're under alot of stress."

Sigh... I guess Akira read my stress levels. "Um... it's just that it's all been pretty quiet. I guess I just wanna know what Pluto and Hades are up to nowadays."

"You know something?" he asked. "I was thinking of the same thing. Who knows when he'll strike..." Rage stopped as if he saw something. "What's wrong with your hand?"

I looked at my left hand. "It's... fine."

"No, this one..." he grabbed my hand that had the scar that I got from Hades's whip. He stared at it. "Yuni, what happened?"

I took my hand back. "It's... been there ever since."

"Since when?"

I sighed. "Hades whipped me when he made me do all of his dirty work..."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I shook my head.

"Were you afraid to tell us?"

"I... dunno... it's just that..."

"Yuni, talk to me. Don't shut me out. Let me help you..."

I sighed. "Okay..."

I told Rage everything that I left out while I was captured in Area L, Hades's Lair, Yola... everything. He was shocked to hear about everything that I went through. I even told him that Pluto killed my parents when they tried to stop him. I even remembered when Pluto used his aniconda snake to squeeze me everytime I did his work.

_Flashback Four_

_The snake's coils tighted around my legs, waist, and arms. The coils were so tight that I couldn't breathe at all._

_"L-let go... gasp... I can't... gasp... breathe!"_

_"Stupid girl! You have failed me... again!"_

_"But... gasp... I can't do... it! Let... gasp... me go!"_

_"Very well, then..."_

_He raised his hand high in the air. The snake hissed, and the coils were getting tighter and tighter._

_"AHHHHHH! Ho-o-o-okay...!" I screamed. "I'll... gasp... do it! Just, just... get it... gasp off of me!"_

_"Good." Pluto snapped his fingers, and the snake released me._

_I kept coughing, gasping for air, and struggling to get back up. "You, bastard..." I muttered._

_"Now, get back to work before Aniconda squeezes you until you die!"_

_Flashback End_

Rage blinked a few times before he said anything. "I can't believe they did those things to you, your parents, and that they copied your DNA."

I stared at another direction. "Neither can I... but, ever since he took my dark self out of me, I feel like I lost a piece of myself."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him in the face. His dark brown eyes shone with compassion and understanding. "I'm sure that everything will be alright... we'll keep you safe. I promise."

I blinked three times, then let out a small smile. My arms wrapped around Rage by surprise. "Thank you, Rage."

"... Yeah." His arms wrapped around me as well. Wow, he really didn't mind me hugging him. When we released each other we continued walking for five minutes.

Rage stopped again. "Hey, Yune. Can I say something?"

I smiled a little. "Sure, Rage. What's up?"

"You know that we're really bestfriends, right?"

I nodded. "Mmm-Hmmm."

"Well... I was thinking..."

"Yes...?" Was was it? Was he going to tell me how he felt?

"I was wonding if... I dunno... maybe..."

"Yes...?"

He took my hands. "Do you think we can be more than just friends?"

"Yes, we can. 'Cause I really like you a lot, Rage."

He hugged each other again. Wow, Gus and Emi knew that Rage and I had a crush on each other since the day I started dancing with everyone. I wonder if this is how my mom felt about my dad when she first met him. A minute later, Rage and I pulled away from our embrace.

"Hey, Yuni... I was also wondering if we could try one thing."

"What's that?"

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest, and his face was close to mine. Our eyes close, and our lips were about to meet. Or so they were, until my cellphone went off.

Rage growled. "That totally ruined the moment!"

I looked at the screen on my cellphone. It was Charmy who was calling. "Charmy?" I answered.

"Yuni, you and Rage get back to headquarters! We've got a distress call from downtown!"

"We're on our way!" I said and hung up. "We need to get back. Charmy says there's trouble."

"Let's go!"

Rage and I ran back to headquarters. When we got there, Charmy's computer alarms were blurting.

"Charmy, what's happening?"

"Take a look at this!" She pulled up the live view camera. People were running and screaming, cars and the street were in flames, and there was a familiar laugh. It was her!

"That's Yola!"

"Come out! Come out, Yuni Verse!" she sang evilly.

"Where are they!" a male's voice said. He sounded and looked exactly like... Rage. "Come on out, Rage and Yuni!"

Rage's eyes shot wide. "That's me! But, how did-"

"Pluto must've taken something off of you to get a copy of your DNA." I said. "This can't be!"

"Rage, Yuni. It's up to the both of you," Charmy said. "The others are on their own missions. In fact, take these!" She handed each of us rings with jewels to match our eyes. "With these rings, you two can absorb your dark selves along with their memories. That way, we can really figure out what Pluto's really up to."

Rage nodded. "Got it!"

"We'll stop them, Charmy." I promised.

"Be careful!"

Rage and I ran all the way to downtown as fast as we could. We can even see the smoke from far away. Damn! Yola and Rage's clone were causing so much damage. They might've been killing people, too. When we got there, we saw them. Yola was wearing the exact same clothes as me. Except her TRAN shirt, star and striped tights, and the belt on her skirt were purple. Rage's clone also had the exact same outfit, except in different colors. His jacket was white, he had a red t-shirt underneath the jacket, black jeans, and a black and blue hat.

"Hey!" I called. "Looking for us!"

They both looked over at us, and smirked.

"Well, look here, Rosco!" Yola laughed evilly.

"If it isn't our good, normal selves." he said.

"You two are gonna pay for what you've done here in this town!" Rage yelled.

They both laughed evilly. "Bring it on! We're ready to dance!"

"Rage, the rings!" I reminded him.

"Right! We have to absorb them with one touch of the palm of their hands!"

"You're not absorbing us!"

The dance battle had now begun. We fought our dark selves. Rage was going as fast as Rosco when he danced. He was also one of the best dancers ever. I was using all of my dance powers to defeat Yola. When I was close to winning, she pounced on me. We started our own fist fight. When I gave out my hardest punch, she fell to the ground. I had the chance to pin her down to prevent her from recovering. She struggled to get away from my clutches.

I pushed her back down hard. "Yola, you must stop!"

"Why should I listen to you!" she yelled.

"Because, Pluto's using you and Rosco!"

Rage had Rosco pinned close to a car that was flipped over. "Now, give me the palm of your hand!"

Rosco punched Rage in the stomach hard. "Fat chance, you dick!"

I looked over at Rage as he cried out in pain when Rosco was choking him. "Rage, no!"

I felt sharp pain in my stomach. Yola had hit me hard. Harder than I hit her in the knee the last time I fought her in Hades's lair. I was now pinned down to the ground by Yola. My eyes were focused on Rage that was was choking to death.

"No! Please, don't!" I begged. "Don't kill Rage!"

Rage then kicked Rosco in the private. "Damn, you for doing that to me!" He then grabbed Rosco, and threw him down to the ground.

I finally spit Yola in the face, and hit her with all of my might. We was getting weaker everytime I hit her. Now, Rage and I used our hidden dance powers to put them down so they couldn't dance or fight. Our furies were released, and Yola and Rosco were put down.

"We lost!" Yola cried in fury.

"... pant... pant... How did this happen?" Rosco asked.

I walked over to them. "Don't you two realized what you've done? Why are you on Pluto's side anyway?"

Yola glared at me. "He said he wanted to make us stronger, better, and he let's us be evil whenever we wanted to be-"

"There's more than just evil, Yola."

She rose an eye brow. "What're you talking about?"

"There's good, kindness, happiness, joy, excitement, love, hate, anger, sadness, and fear. I mean, you and Rosco can't be evil all the time."

"But, we're yours and Rage's dark selves!" Rosco stated. "We're meant to be evil. Besides, we do this for amusement for everyone."

"Oh, yeah?" Rage asked with anger. "Look at all of these people! Do they look amused to you!"

Both Yola and Rosco looked around at all of the people who were coming out from hiding. Children were crying with fear and sadness, people were shivering with fright, and people were running away to safety. Yola and Rosco's faces started to soften. I think that they were realizing what they were really doing.

"No..." Yola said. "They look... frightened, sad, and angry."

"Exactly." I answered.

"Is this what Pluto meant for us to do? To scare people and bring sorrow to the town?" Rosco asked.

"Not only that, but he meant to kill people." Rage added. "He even tried to hurt Yuni, and he killed her parents."

Yola placed her hand over her heart. "W-what have we done?" She almost wanted to cry. "We didn't... know."

I walked closer to her and Rosco. They started to feel guilty. "It's okay, now. I'm just glad that you two finally understand."

"You two... are going to absorb us now, aren't you?" Rosco asked.

I looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry, but we don't have much choice..."

Yola placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Yuni. You just have to do your job."

"You mean, you guys aren't scared?" Rage asked.

"It's okay, dude." Rosco assured. "You finally set me and Yola free from that wicked greed. And, we thank you for that."

Tears began to fall from Yola's eyes. "I can't believe we've almost killed people-"

My arms wrapped around her. "It's okay, Yola. I'll forgive you..."

She hugged me back. "Thank you, Yuni."

Rage's palm touched Rosco's. "See you later..."

Rosco nodded and smiled a little. "See you." He started glowing a strange light, and he disappeared into the ring.

Yola and I released from our hug. We both nodded, and our palms touched. She started glowing a strange light, and she too, disappeared into the ring. That ended the dark conflict forever. All that we had to do was just... talk. I then started thinking. Since I talked Rosco and Yola out of the evil, maybe if I talked to Pluto, maybe he would stop the war between our dance group. Rage and I returned to the DDR Headquarters when it turned dark. As of downtown, the fire deptartment managed to put all of the fire out.

"Excellent work, Yuni and Rage." Charmy said proudly. "I knew we would count on you."

"It was nothing to it, Charmy." I said. "All we had to do was... talk."

"We got them to understand that what they were doing was wrong." Rage stated. "In the end, everything turned out to be fine."

Charmy nodded. "Alright then. Now if you just hand me those rings, I'll scan their memories so we can see what Pluto really is doing."

We gave our rings to Charmy, and she placed them on two stands. "Wow, they have so many things, this may take a few days. Anyway, you two can go home now."

I yawned. "Okay. Call us if there's more trouble."

Rage decided to walk me home. "You know, this turned out to be quite a day."

"I know," I agreed. "I hope everything will turn out okay in the end."

Rage laughed. "I'm sure it will, Yune."

"Hopefully, Charmy will find everything that we need to know. But, I almost feel bad about absorbing Yola and Rosco."

"Hey," Rage said. We both stopped, and I looked at him. "They knew we had to do it. In fact, I think that they were about to fall in love. Either that, or they were bestfriends. But now that things are quieting down a little, we can start our new relationship."

"Yeah... everyone will be quite surprised when they figure out that we're... well..."

"Dating?"

I nodded. "Oh, that reminds me... what was that one thing that you wanted to try with me, Rage?"

"Oh, yeah. How do you feel about surprises?"

I giggled. "I love surprises."

"Okay, then." he said. "Close your eyes, and open your mouth a little bit."

"Am I tasting something good?"

He chuckled. "You'll see..."

I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth to the right size. Then I felt something wrap around my waist, and something pressed against my lips. My eyes shot open wide, and I saw Rage kissing me on the lips. I then closed my eyes and let him kiss me. Finally, my first, real kiss. When we pulled away from my kissed, Rage and I hugged each other with love. Then we kissed again.

Well, that's my story of how Rage and I defeated our dark selves. And in the end, everything turned out to be alright.


End file.
